The World is Yours
by eyTatsuya
Summary: After the events that happened in the UG, Neku wakes up back in the RG. But with no memory whatever of what had happen in the UG. But what is in line now in Neku's life as he ventures out back into the real world. (DRAMA)
1. Awakening

A/N: Hey! Thanks for clicking on my fanfic, I hope you enjoy my very first fanfic. Oh and I made this at about midnight xD. Remember to review as the feedback really helps. Thanks!

* * *

 _The World is Yours_

* * *

-Chapter 1: Awakening-

-Somewhere in Shibuya-

 _Why.. why do I feel so weak.._ the orange haired boy thinks as he slowly opens his eyes. Getting up looking around from a bed. Looking around seeing that he was in a bed in a plain room with wires hooked up to him.

A person then walks in, "You're awake," the lady gasped. She then quickly grabs the wall phone in the room dialing some buttons, "I need doctor Yoshida, Sakuraba is awake."

The nurse then walks up to the boy and says, "You are in Central Hospital, your name is Neku Sakuraba, you been in a coma for more than a month, you need to lay down." Neku listens and lays back down. But shortly he pasts out.

~Few hours later~

Neku opens his eyes again and sees two adults looking at him surprised. "Neku! You awake," the woman shouts as she runs towards him.

"Mom.. dad.." Neku says quietly.

"Yes your mom and dad is here is now." Neku's mom says while motioning the man to come to the bedside.

"We missed you, how do you feel?" The Neku's dad says calmly.

"I feel fine.. I just feel a bit weird. Like something is missing.." Neku says calmly.

"Honey, you were in a coma for more than a month. You were.." The woman pauses.

"I was.. ?" Neku questioning his mother.

"You were involved in a shootout in Udagawa, but never mind that your back." The mother says smiling with tears coming out of her eyes.

"We thought we lost you son you were sleeping for so long.." Neku's dad says then begin to tilt his head down. "Soon you'll be coming home with us anyway, just lay down and go have some rest."

"Alrighty." The orange hair boy says.

"Bye now we have to go, get some rest and take it easy." Neku's mom says.

"Bye." The boy slowly waves them goodbye as they walked out of the door.

* * *

A/N: I know yes it is short and yes, instead of the actual ending of TWENY, Neku wakes back up in the RG with no memory of what happened in the UG. Make sure you guys follow as I will be making more chapters!


	2. Merry-go-Round

_The World is Yours_

* * *

\- Chapter 2: Merry-go-Round -

* * *

(2 Weeks Later) –Outside Shibuya Railway Station, Hachiko Entrance-

 _As busy as ever, the morning rush, people going to places... work, school, whatever._ Neku trying to pace with crowds trying to get into the station. _Man great time for being in a coma and rehabilitation to be in time for the welcoming ceremony._

Right near the Hachiko statue Neku barely hears a girl yells, "Hey watch it!" A brown hair girl with glasses in a school was getting rushed by the crowds but gets carried into the station with them.

Neku then notices a black pig like plush doll in great condition on the ground. He then picks it up _jez I bet it sucks for her to lose something important like this_ he thinks. _I will bring it to the lost and found on the way back home_ he then puts it in his bag after making his decision and readjust his headphones making sure he does not lose it.

Neku now waits patiently on the platform for the next train as he just missed his train after bothering to pick up a plushy. The train then arrives and door open, "This is a Yamanote Line Train, the next stop is Shinjuku Station." The closing door chime rings then the door closes and the crowded train pulls away from the station.

(35 minutes later)

Neku barely makes it with some time to look for class assignments. _Where is my damn name..._ he tries to search with all the other students having their hands on the board also. He then finds a not saying "Neku Sakuraba – Class 2-B." _Jez I bet was barely enrolled also with what happened if im just on a tiny piece of paper._

An announcement then came in saying, "Will all students please make your way to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony."

Neku then enters the theater with many other students. It was a large modern auditorium, as if they were in a Broadway theater. He then grabs a seat where he could.

A man that looks young with a black vest, black flip-flops, and black pants came up the podium. Neku thinks _what the hell… is this the principal!?_ The principal then clears his throats then grabs the mic and begins to speak, "I will keep this short, I am your new principal for Shinjuku High, Mr. Hanekoma. All I have to say to you kids is that with this new school year you can expand your world, push your horizons out as far as they'll go. Now then make this world yours."

With the end the whole auditorium is filled with applause. Neku then thinks to himself, _wow that that speech it was short but it was great..._ With his surprised expression he makes his way through the crowd of students leaving the auditorium.

Right when Neku gets out of the auditorium the bell bings again with an announcement, "Will all students head to their homeroom classes if you had not check the classroom assignments please do so." With that he lets out a groan, "Great time for the real pain to start."

Neku slides the door open to classroom 2-B, finding that most of the seats taken. _Dammit the back seats are already taken, guest ill just take that window seat near the front,_ he thought to himself. But suddenly he finds himself tripping on a boy's bag that was flat down on the floor. "Shit…" he yelps and his bag flys off his arm and everything falls out including the plushy.

The entire class then looks at what was causing the commotion. The owner of the bag that Neku tripped on shouts, "Hey look that guy brought a plushy to school!" Girls began to giggle and boys began to laugh loudly. Another boy shouts at Neku, "Come on! First day of high school and you bring that!" A girl then giggles, "Hah, what a loser you should just go and die."

Neku looks down with his orange spikey hair covering his eyes. _Well I never asked for this second chance anyway damn bitch_ he thinks while he sat on the floor having his classmates pointing at him.

The classroom door slides opens again. Neku looks up and he sees the 2 girls staring down at him. As the two were staring at him the stylish girl points out, "Is that Mr. Mew?" Then Neku notices that the girl was speaking to the girl who was at the station that lost it.

The girl with the glasses then shouts, "Will you guys stop laughing at him! I asked him to hold it for me!" The classroom then went to in a silence as the unknown stylish girl gives them a death glare but then the students begin to mingle again to each other.

The girl then starts picking up Neku's stuff and putting in the bag. She then begins to talk, "I am truly sorry for the trouble I caused you."

Neku then begins to clean up his mess too and says, "Well I think that my social life is now ruined thanks to you, even though I do not care of people."

The girl gives Neku a surprised look, "Well you saved my dear cat Mr. Mew, I think you do care." She says smiling at Neku. "My name is Shiki Misaki, whats yours?" Questioning Neku.

"…" Neku quietly just stands starting at Shiki.

"Name please!" Shiki begs with persistent.

"Neku Sakuraba… anything else?" Neku says silently.

"Neku… what a cute name! Nice to meet you!" Shiki says joyfully.

"Can you not? That's just weird… I'm just gonna sit down now." Neku says awkwardly and takes a seat.

Before Shiki could say anything else the teacher came in hurrying saying, "Sorry I'm a bit late please take your seats now!"

* * *

A/N: Yes~ Shiki to the rescue! xD New beginnings with the two. Make sure you guys review as it really helps me with the story and follow for more!


End file.
